The present invention relates to newspaper display machines of the type wherein a customer deposits coins in a coin slot and is able to open an access door of a newspaper container to remove a newspaper.
Newspaper display machines of this type are quite common. The access door typically includes a transparent window and a support structure which supports a display newspaper behind the window so that passing customers can view the newspaper on sale. The window is typically large enough to enable only a top half of the newspaper to be viewed, possibly due to the difficulty involved for delivery personnel in inserting and/or supporting the full newspaper length while trying to simultaneously hold open the spring-biased access door and/or the paper support structure.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to enable a display newspaper to be easily positioned behind a full-length window of a display container.
Another object is to enable the access door and/or display paper support structure of a newspaper display machine to be conveniently held in an open condition while loading or unloading newspapers.
A further object is to provide a novel display paper support structure which enables a display newspaper to be held behind a window of an access door in a full-length condition.